STOP!
by Yumehito
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had a fight. Naruto thought Sasuke does not trust him but Sasuke just couldn’t help but feel worried for anyone who can snatch Naruto away from him. SasuNaru. ShounenAi. Slight OOCness.


**Stop!**  
_Yumehito_

Plot Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had a fight. Naruto thought Sasuke does not trust him but Sasuke just couldn't help but feel worried for anyone who can snatch Naruto away from him. Because of it, Naruto went and had a drink with his friends leaving Sasuke more worried than ever.

Pairings: SasuNaru.

Warning: Yaoi/Shounen-Ai. Cuteness.

Disclaimer: Naruto & All Characters © Kishimoto Masashi

A/N: This story is inspired by a very short yet cute story printed by my friend. The instant I read the story, I squealed cos it's too cute. XD

Commenting that the story sucks just because the lead pair was both guys is pointless. I love yaoi and there's nothing you can do about it. _Real _comments about the story are very much appreciated. :)

"What the fuck? You don't trust me?" cried the azure-eyed Naruto as he threw dagger-glares at the raven-haired Sasuke. Sasuke was lost for words. It's not that he didn't trust his blonde. It's just that… he's worried. Really worried that Naruto might give in to the – temptation. If Naruto does, Sasuke would want to die.

For some ten-seconds, Sasuke really don't know what to say and in the end, he just kept his mouth shut. With his silence, Naruto took it as a 'yes' for an answer to his question. Intense sadness overwhelmed the blonde's body as a tear threatened to fall from his eyes.

"No way… If it is like this, we might as well just break up, Sasuke. I thought that when you told me you love me, it also means you understand and trust me. I didn't know that you don't, I am stupid," Naruto said with his head down and tears slowly falling from his eyes to the floor.

Sasuke has a look of horror in his eyes that Naruto can't see. His body is petrified, hands stiff, tongue can't move and brain confused. 5 seconds passed and neither Sasuke nor Naruto moved. Finally, "Goddamn bastard," Naruto said as he ran outside their house – far away from the person who hurt him.

Thirty minutes passed since the break-up and Sasuke could now be found on the couch with his hands on his head, thinking. At this moment, he thinks that he is the most stupid creature in world. Not only did he hurt Naruto – he also broke up with him. He lost his most important person, his life and his everything.

Thirty minutes passed since Naruto left Sasuke. He went to Love Love Bar and there he found his friends. Kiba being loud as usual, Gaara with his don't-talk-to-me-or-I'll-eat-you face, Neji with his straight face, and Shikamaru complaining that everything is troublesome.

He also saw Jiraiya writing yet another volume of Icha Icha Paradise but this time, Yaoi Version with Sasuke and Naruto as his inspiration. (He oh-so-accidentally peeked at Sasuke and Naruto doing you-know-what when he passed through their house and heard… pleasing moans.) Everybody believed that it was intentional though.

Naruto went inside with red eyes and was welcomed by a, "Naruto! Shit man, long time no see!" from Kiba's loud and excited voice. He sat in the middle of Gaara and Neji ordering twenty bottles of sake from the bartender.

"Dude, you're insane. You can't possibly drink all of that." Kiba said, eyes-wide.

"I can," replied Naruto as he started as his first sake.

Gaara and Neji both eyed Naruto for the both of them know that Naruto is acting weird. First, he didn't greet them. Second, they never saw him drink like that for Sasuke set a limit of only 2 bottles of sake for Naruto.

"I thought you can only drink two bottles," Shikamaru said.

Naruto's eyes lit up and glared at Shikamaru.

"Don't you dare order me around!" he said as he drank all the remaining contents.

"He was not the one who set that limit. It was Sasuke," Neji said. Naruto's friends were smart so they didn't need anyone to tell them that Naruto had a fight with Sasuke.

"Fucking Sasuke. Goddamn Sasuke. I hope he already die and go to hell. He's a shit. That damn bastard. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I ha-" Naruto said angrily but he was interrupted by Gaara who said, "You love him."

"Damn… I do. I really do. I was hoping that he would come after me. To stop me. To hold me back in his arms. With only just that – I would forgive everything. But what? He didn't even say a word. But… even with all of that, I still love him_. I_ _still fucking love him." _Naruto said as he drank his second bottle with tears flowing from his eyes

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru said, patting his friends' back.

Three hours passed since the break-up and Sasuke was still in the couch. He regretted everything that happened and promised that he will make up with Naruto the next day. He's also worried where could the dobe be. He's probably cold now.

He didn't come after the dobe for he's so ashamed of himself. First time that it happened. He's afraid that Naruto would be more upset when he sees Sasuke's face. He's afraid that Naruto will leave him for real – so he didn't do anything even if it pains him.

Five hour passed and there's a gloomy aura around the house. Sasuke's already panicking and don't know what to do. Thirty minutes passed and Sasuke's already panicking. It's already three o'clock in the morning and the dobe's not home yet. Now he's worried. Terribly worried.

He immediately grab his coat from the wardrobe upstairs, ran down hastily and just as he open the door, a super-drunk, red-faced, alcohol-smelled Naruto appeared waving at Sasuke. "H-Hey.. Bashbard Shashuke.. hic Why – arrrre you shtill awake, ash-hole?"

"You reek of alcohol, dumbass! Where did you go!? Come in now!" Sasuke yelled at the murmuring "Pssh!", drunk Naruto. Sasuke yelled but his heart is jumping in joy and relief. He wondered how Naruto reached the house as he can barely walk. He assisted him and lay him on the bed upstairs.

This is the first time Sasuke ever saw Naruto drunk. He limits him at two bottles and never lets him go beyond that. Whoever made him drunk like this will pay. "Oi, dobe. How did you get here?" he asked Naruto. "You can barely walk." He added.

"Eeeeh? What drid youu shaaaay?" Naruto replied back. "How. Did. You. Get. Here?" Sasuke repeated word-by-word. "Oooohh.. Gaara and Neji went wiz me… Where are zey? Gaaaraaa? Nejiii? Where are youuuu?" Naruto yelled around the room.

"Shut up, dobe. It's just you and me." Sasuke said, hurt by the fact that Naruto went with the both of them to have a drink when they had a fight. He just hoped that nothing happened. He went to the wardrobe to get some fresh clothes as his lover smells like he is a bottle of sake.

He went near the blonde who is now sleeping and snoring. This would be a loooooong night as Sasuke hates snoring people that's why he never lets Naruto get drunk.

Just as he tried undressing Naruto, Naruto yelled, _"STOP! Don't touch me! I already have my Sasuke!"_

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto has a fearful expression, his guard up but his eyes are still close and sleeping. Sasuke smiled gently, heart filled with warmth, joy and happiness as he whispered, "It's me, Naruto. I love you. I trust you," the words he can't say and would want to say before.

Naruto smiled, guard down and whispered back, "Sasuke? Hn. I love you too, Sasuke."

A/N: Yay. It ends. XD

If you happen to read a fic with the same plot as this, I assure you that it was coincidental as I never steal plots. I had my own wild imagination, you see. :)


End file.
